


You're Waking Meadows In My Mind

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Series: Love is Strange [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ren Faire AU, THE SEQUEL Y'ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!!, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: You can't get that palm reader from the Ren Faire out of your mind. And it looks like the two of you are in the same boat.--PLAYLIST CAN BE FOUNDEDHERE





	You're Waking Meadows In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_manneristics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics/gifts).



> HEY HEY HEY!! I told y'all I would do this eventually!! For those who don't know, this is the sequel to the one-shot I did called [Strange Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040918) that was dedicated to [Kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics)! I recommend reading it to get the premise of this!! I know this took forever but I hope y'all like this and please look forward to updates for this!! (Whenever I can get to them, lol.)
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a hold of the Palm Reader that swept you off your feet two weeks later, and you two talk over some coffee.

You laid in bed this Sunday morning, counting the tiles on the ceiling out of pure boredom. Two weeks had passed by so quickly and yet nothing of great importance seems to have happened in that period since you went with your friends to the Ren Faire.

You worked, you came home, you ate, and then you slept. This tedious cycle had to stop before you counted every tile twenty times over. But to just make a point you were 85% sure that there were at least 25 tiles on your bedroom ceiling.

_God, you need to do something._

You looked over at your dresser, where your purse was thrown without abandon the other night as you passed out in your bed after work. Yesterday was particularly rough because of rude ass motherfucking dickwad customers _good god you could punch a wall just thinking about it—_

Trying to cool down, you notice something spilling out of your purse, a small rectangle piece of paper with some black sharpie scrawled on it…

Oh fuck, _Asra!_

Stumbling out of bed, you rush to grab the business card that dreamy palm reader gave you two weeks ago and checked it over once more. Your cheeks still blushing as you read his short message to you and seeing his phone number scrawled quickly yet beautifully on the card. He indeed has some beautiful handwriting.

You wonder if you should try to contact him, wondering if he was, in fact, serious about getting to know you more. Then again if he really was would he be upset that you took this long to give him your answer? Would he even _want_ your answer now? Your stomach is sinking a little, you lower the card down slightly and bit your lower lip nervously.

Even still, you look over at your phone that was on your nightstand charging. The urge to send him a text overriding any other emotion that was telling you that you shouldn’t.

 **[Y/N]:** Hello…this is (Y/N)? From the Ren Faire? >.< Sorry for not sending a message until now!

After you finally hit send your stomach begins to growl at you; reprimanding you for not eating dinner last night in your raged state. So, you decided it was best to make some breakfast for yourself while you waited for Asra’s reply. (Hopefully.)

You exited your small but cozy bedroom and made a beeline straight to your kitchenette, grabbing some eggs and leftover ham from your fridge to attempt to make a half-assed omelet. That omelet was delicious, though, and you applauded yourself on how good it smelled as you pulled up a TV tray and sat down in your living space to turn on some online videos on your smart TV.

You didn’t get very fair until your phone buzzed violently on the TV tray, making you jolt just as violent. It was a message from Asra.

 **Asra:** It’s good to hear from you finally, I hope you’re doing well?

Your cheeks flushed a vibrant red as you thought about your reply. You decided the honest reply would be a good way to start off this conversation. You wonder how Asra was feeling at this time, was he still interested in you? Or did you get a mixed signal from the message on his card? These questions were starting to get overwhelming when your phone buzzed in again with a message from him.

 **Asra:** Also, don’t feel bad for taking a while. Although I was worried you weren’t going to message me, I am very glad that you did now. :)

About ready to keel over on your cushy loveseat, you quickly typed out another message to Asra and set your phone down to recover.

 **[Y/N]:** Yeah, I’m glad I did as well! I’m doing well today, just made myself an omelet for breakfast this morning

Before even taking a bite of your delicious eggy breakfast, you wondered if you should take a picture of it and send it to him. While that seemed like a good idea, you were unsure if that was something that’d be awkward to show someone you didn’t know all that well. Sure, he did want to know you better (and you wanted to know him better as well), but you were still worried that’d be a dumb thing to show him. Wasn’t that a thing just couples or really close friends do anyways? Slow your role, man.

You finally dig into your breakfast, and a few moments later you felt your phone buzz again. Thank God it was Asra because you would’ve lost it if you had to wait another minute for his reply.

 **Asra:** Sounds delicious! ^-^

Just as you were smiling at that message, another one from him appeared in your text thread.

 **Asra:** I hope this doesn’t come off too weird, but I was wondering if we could meet up for a coffee sometime? I don’t know if you live nearby, but I know I place downtown that’s quite nice and would like to see you again?

You knew exactly of the coffee place that Asra was talking about immediately since the place was in walking distance from where you lived. You had been in there a handful of times, and it really was a nice place. It was often vacant as well, aside from the employees who worked there. The idea of meeting up again with Asra again was _thrilling_. The excitement is flowing through your veins like a fire in a forest during a dry summer’s day.

Of fucking course you would meet up with him, you would meet up him tomorrow straight after work. You needed this. You _wanted_ this.

\---

Being nearly an hour early prior when you were supposed to meet up with Asra, you picked a perfect little table in the middle of the coffee shop. There were of course more comfortable seating areas in the store, like love seats. However you were a little unsure if sitting that close to Asra on the first date was that good of an idea.

…Wait, a date? Was this exactly a date?! Certainly this was a date, right? Your nerves were finally getting the best of you until you saw Asra’s familiar and incredibly attractive face entering the building.

You felt silly for suspecting him of wearing the similar garb that he wore at the Ren Faire, which you remembered being perfect for someone who was passing off as a fortune teller. However, here he was wearing a fairly loose beige cardigan and some bleached Bahama shorts. Added with some sandals and lavender-rimmed glasses he certainly was dressed to impressed. While it was fairly sunny outside, it still seemed too cold for someone to be dressing like that. But you’d be damned if he wasn’t looking great today.

Thinking you might have to wave or get up from your seat to catch his attention, Asra was able to spot you out from pretty much nonexistent crowd and made his way towards you. You still got up from your chair once he was much closer, probably to go give him a hug or shake his hand but _oh no your awkwardness is coming out what the hell are you doing?!_

“Hello,” Asra grinned at you, taking his glasses off so you could see his shocking purple eyes that you remember getting lost in when you first met him. “how’ve you been?”

“H-hi!” you choked out a reply, your throat feeling uncomfortably dry for a moment, but you’d be damned if you let him find out. That’d be so awkward anyways.

It would take an idiot not to see that you were incredibly attracted to him. And while you liked to believe that he felt somewhat the same way as you did, you still felt very unsure. You weren’t one to be meeting up with someone for coffee after only just meeting them, let alone possibly dating them…

Was that what Asra even wanted? Was that his end goal? Or could it be something else completely? You didn’t want to think that Asra was…well, like _some_ people you know, but you also wondered if he was just meeting up with you because he was lonely and needed the socialization.

…You were in the same boat with him if that was the case so you couldn’t be _too_ upset about that.

While you had your inner monologue to yourself, a quick quirk of Asra’s head made you realized he was waiting for your answer to his question. Shit, time to act cool.

“Y…yeah I’m doing Gucci and you?”

 _Gucci?! You are doing Gucci?!_ You blamed your friends for letting their lingo rub off on you; well it’s time to die now.

However, Asra seemed to laugh a little too hard at your stupid joke. His laughter was going to give you a cardiac arrest by how heavenly it sounded.

“Oh, I’m _very_ Gucci right now,” he replied, leaving you kind of dumbfounded.

The two of you finally sat down and tried your best to navigate through a conversation with each other. The further you got into the discussion, you were able to pick up that Asra was a little nervous about this meet up as well, which made you feel slightly better.

As the conversation continued, the two of you began with simple topics and then advanced to more deeper ones. You were able to find out that when Asra wasn’t being a fortune teller at Ren Faires, he would run his little magic shop that was in this area.

“I didn’t know there was a magic shop here,” you said.

“Well, advertising is expensive,” Asra replied, taking a sip from his lavender tea he ordered a while back, “and it is a _magic_ shop.”

You nodded at him, knowing exactly what he was referring to. The small town you lived at was particularly religious, and so things like that were considered…well, satanic, for some people.

You felt no particular feelings either way, though you did wish the religious folks in this town would tone it down a little bit. And if you had to make a decision, you would probably side in believing some form of magic exist in the world, and that wasn’t just because you had a cute little fortune teller in front of you.

Though his smile could definitely convince you to his side if you had felt any different.

“I have a friend who’s interested in that kind of stuff,” you added, “maybe I’ll send her your way sometime.”

“That’s kind of you, (Y/N).”

You couldn’t help but blush at that sweet fucking face Asra had. The look of endearment he was giving you was certainly going to be your doom.

You both continued talking for several more minutes before you checked the time and realized the café was going to close in about an hour or so. You mumbled out apology after apology to Asra for asking to cut your two’s conversation short.

“I had a wonderful time getting to know you, so please don’t feel bad!” Asra said, the two of you picking up your things and leaving the building.

“May I walk you home, though? I’m worried about you getting home safely at this time.”

While you thought about declining his offer, the sun was starting to descend fast. And while downtown was still fairly quiet at this time, it did make you feel 100% safer if you had someone to walk home with.

“Y-yeah, sure,” you replied, your cheeks dusted pink.

Walking very close to each other, you both made the short walk towards your apartment and continued conversing. However, the two of you seemed to be much bolder and flirtier than when you were at the café. The thought occurred to you again of what his intentions with you were to be, but you did feel like you could trust Asra.

You started to get out your keys from your purse as you two closed the distance from the lobby doors of the apartment complex. It was a struggle for you to think of a way to say goodbye to Asra without sounding like you were dying to get rid of him. To be honest, you weren’t sure how to act in this situation, or what was appropriate either. Do you ask him out officially? Do you have a one-night stand with him? Do you just never talk to him ever again?!

“(Y/N)…is it alright if we do this again sometime soon?” Asra’s request snapped you out of your thoughts and making you blush even more. “I really did enjoy tonight, and…”

When you looked over to Asra, you noticed he seemed to be at a lost of words, which did seem a little odd to you. This entire evening Asra had been mostly a gentleman, but it did seem like Asra was trying to tell you something.

“Asra,” you said, grabbing his hand to catch his attention, “I am incredibly attracted to you, so it’s a goddamn motherfucking yes we can do this again soon.”

That would’ve probably sounded cooler if you’re an entire face wasn’t flushed red and your hands shakings as you held his. However, when you decided to look back into Asra’s eyes, you saw them soften and glisten underneath the street lights.

He cupped your face with his hand, closing the gap between you very quickly to give you a gentle peck on the lips.

“I’m looking forward to it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please check my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) to get to know me better! ;)


End file.
